Weight Loss
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: Jill Valentine heads to the local gym to begin her fitness program. There she meets her mutant trainer Nemesis who may seem mean but has a good heart. JillNemesis


**Please Review**

**Chapter one**

**Meet Your Trainer**

A brown haired woman walked down the crowded streets of Raccoon City in her blue tube top and black mini skirt. She had a white sweater tied around her waist and brown boots on her feet. She walked untill she came in front of the city gym.

' Wesker's Bod Shop' said the sign in the window. The woman pushed the front door open and walked in. Inside several people were lifting weights and doing excersies to keep their bodies in shape.

Several men in the gym watched the woman walk across the room like Eagles watching their prey. The woman walked to the front office where a man with sunglasses sat reading the newspaper.

He had blonde slik hair and wore black workout clothes. The man noticed the woman and placed his paper down.

" May I help you mam," he asked.

" Yes, my name's Jill Valentine and I would like to join you fitness program," The woman said. The man eyed the woman from head to toe and raised an eyebrow.

" Are you sure you need to join?" he asked.

" Oh yes sir, I may look in shape but I'am really not and I wish to find help in making it perfect," Jill said. The man sighed and turned to his computer typing a few words.

" Name Jill Valentine, how old are you?" the man asked.

" I'am twenty-three," Jill answered. The man typed in all the needed information and then handed Jill a membership card.

" My name is Albert Wesker, welcome to my gym Jill Valentine,'' Wesker said shaking Jill's hand. Jill shoke back and followed Wesker out into the gym floor.

" Now we fing you a personal trainer," Wesker said scanning the room. He looked at several of his staff members untill he found the man he was looking for.

" Follow me," he said walking away. Jill followed him over to a giant man who was lifting what looked to be five hundred pound weights.

" Nemesis hows that lifting coming," Wesker asked the man.

" Stars," was all the man said. Jill came around and gasped at what she saw. The person she thought was a man was actually some kind of mutant.

The guys body was a olive color tan with a mix of brown. His head was totally bald, half of his face was stapled over, and he had an endless evil grin on his face. He also had what looked like purple tubes going from his shoulders to his neck.

The guy glared up at Wesker and dropped his weights down causing a loud crashing sound scaring everyone in the gym. He then stood up and Jill was able to see he was twice her size.

" Stars," he said again.

" Thats right Nemesis you have a new client," Wesker smiled. Nemesis turned and eyed Jill up and down and turned to Wesker.

" Stars," he said.

" I know I said the same thing, but she believes that she needs this program," Wesker said. Jill stood there shocked. How in the blue hell Wesker could understand that beast was beyond her, for crying out loud he only said one word.

" Um Mr. Wesker can I talk to you," Jill said pulling Wesker away from Nemesis.

" Yes what is it," Wesker asked.

" Its that thing, how do you understand him, what is he, and wheres my trainer," Jill said all at once.

" That Person, is Nemesis my long time friend and best trainer, he looks like that from some experimenting from a Medical Corporation called Umbrella, and he is your trainer," Wesker answered.

Jill's mouth hung open and she looked around Wesker to Nemesis, who was lifing weigths again.

" But how do I understand him," Jill asked.

" Don't worry, Nemesis will make things clear on what you have to do, now go suit up and report to Nemesis, oh and again welcome," Wesker said smiling and walking away.

Jill watched him leave and turned to see Nemesis with his arms crossed glaring at her. Jill gulped and headed to the changing room to change into her gym clothes.

She exited in black shorts and a white tank top. She walked over to Nemesis who had weights already set out.

" So what do we do first," Jill asked alittle nervous. Nemesis bent down and placed some weights onto the iron handle and pointed to it. Jill nodded and bent down to pick it up. She easy picked it up and smiled.

" Ha this is easy," she laughed. She then stopped when she saw the weights were only ten pounds. Jill lowered her eyes and dropped the weights.

" Whats the deal giving me only ten pounds, I can surely lift more than that," Jill said to Nemesis. Nemesis growled alittle and took his hand and placed it low to the ground. He then raised it slowly which Jill caught very quick.

" Start out small and work my way up," she said. Nemesis nodded and pointed his big gloved handed to a bench press bench. Jill nodded and headed over to it and sat down.

Nemesis walked up behind her and placed the ten ppound weight on the helper bars over her head. Jill placed her hands on the handle and slowly lifted it up and started doing her bench presses.

Nemesis sat back and watched as she did this and nodded in a approval. After about thirty presses Nemesis stopped Jill and explained to her the best he could to begin doing push-ups.

Jill lowered her body to the ground and began pushing it back up.

" What do we have here, a new member," came a voice. Jill raised her head up to see a guy standing infront of her. The guy had tanned dark skin and brown hair. He wore a pair of camo pants and a tan tank top.

Jill stood up and shoke the man's hand." Yes sir, I'am Jill Valentine," she smiled.

" Carlos Olivera, nice to meet you, may I ask why your training with that freak Nemesis," Carlos spat out.

" He my trainer and hes not that much of a freak once you get to know him," Jill said. Carlos smiled and moved alittle closer to Jill.

" How about you get close to me and get to know me and my little buddy," Carlos said licking his lips. Just then a dark shadow loomed over the Brazilian and he turned to meet Nemesis.

" Well if it isn't the freak show, why don't you leave sasquach miss Valentine here has found herself a new trainer," Carlos said. Nemesis narrowed his eye and glared at Nemesis.

Carlos turned back around to Jill who had gotten fed up with him being so close. She took her knee and rammed it as hard as she could into Carlos's groin area.

" Hows you little buddy feel now," Jill said. Carlos fell to his knees in pain and grabbed his privates.

" You bitch," he yelled. He then was picked up by the collar of his shirt and came face to face with Nemesis.

" Stars," he growled. He then tossed Carlos across the gym away from Jill.

" Man what a creep, guess you can't tell whos good or bad by what they look like," Jill said to Nemesis who nodded. He then pointed to the clock and then to the changing room.

Jill nodded and walked away to soon return in her tube top and skirt. Nemesis stood near the doors in a long leather trench coat and leather pants. He had his black duffle bag drapped over his shoulder.

Jill ran over to him and the two exited the gym. Outside Jill walked to the parking lot towards her red mustang. She watched as Nemesis walked over to a nearby black Humvee and placed his items inside.

" Hey Nemesis," she called from across the lot. Nemesis turned and eyed the woman.

" I'll see you tomorrow big guy," she said smiling. Nemesis nodded and watched the young lady get into her sports car.

" Jill," he said climbing into his Humvee.

**Yes I'am a Jill/Nemesis fan, cause Nemesis rulz, best resident evil character ever!**

**Please Review**


End file.
